The present invention relates, but is not limited to, the use of half shell duck, goose, turkey, or other fowl decoys on land. More specifically, the present invention relates to the activation of virtually all half shell decoys for which mounting, motion, and staking systems are rarely supplied using the device now presented.
Decoys have been used to lure quarry for centuries. In recent decades, a number of patents have been granted for moveable, pivotal, self-aligning fowl decoys, and various stake mounting devices. Of those referenced above, the "Self-Heading Wild Fowl Decoys" of Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,457, the "Self-Aligning Decoy" of Gagnon, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,428, and the "Mounting Assembly for Decoys" of Farstad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,554 are most notable, yet quite complex and have proven impractical for mass production. None of the patents so noted, nor any of those referenced, offers such an economical and simple, yet unique, method for the utilization of natural forces, gravity and wind, while allowing for the use of other forces as well, both manual or mechanical, in the activation of the mounted decoy, as that now offered with the present invention. Additionally, nothing has been discovered which resembles the device herein presented, a device which converts gravitational forces exerted on the mounted decoy into horizontal rotational movement of the mounted decoy.